


Rivaling Kakashi

by Zakad



Series: All My Ghosts are at Rest [8]
Category: Bleach, Naruto
Genre: BAMF Ishida Uryuu, Eternal Rivals (Naruto), Gai Is A Good Friend, Gen, Shinobi Epic Fail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zakad/pseuds/Zakad
Summary: As Kakashi's Eternal Rival, it is Gai's responsibility to make sure Kakashi is in a good place physically, mentally, and emotionally. (Maybe just an okay place emotionally. Gai is only human and has his limits.)The sudden introduction of a genin team to his rival's life brings new challenges to Gai's self-assigned mission but also provides unexpected yet welcome support.





	1. Eternal Rivals Drink Together

Gai tracks down Kakashi to one of the drinking establishments frequented by off-duty jounin. Kakashi has tea in front of him but there's a tension in his frame that suggests he could do with something stronger. It's the end of his first week as a jounin instructor to a genin team. Gai is proud of his friend but also reasonably concerned. Kakashi has been extremely resistant to the idea of training a genin team, and the mounting pressure from the Hokage and village elders has not helped the situation.

"Can I offer you a celebratory drink, my rival?" asks Gai.

Kakashi glances at the clock. "I have to be at Naruto's house in two hours."

That explains why Kakashi is at the bar rather than his apartment or at the memorial stone. When alone and unoccupied, his rival tends to lose track of time.

"Are you to meet his guardians in an official capacity?" asks Gai.

While never a part of ANBU himself, Gai knows that Naruto has been under constant watch since moving in with his new guardians. It was an effort on the Hokage's part to appease those elders of the village who protested at leaving the boy in the hands of foreign civilians while giving Naruto a stable place to call home. Kakashi is undoubtedly familiar with Naruto's care-givers already but from a distance.

"Yes and Sakura's parents too," says Kakashi. He sounds too casual and Gai can read the tension in his frame. His hip rival is panicking at the thought of a sit-down dinner with civilians. That will not do at all.

"Then I shall keep you company until the fortuitous hour arrives," announces Gai. "We can exchange amusing tales of our genin and their exploits."

Gai will avoid discussing his own first formal meeting with his team's families. Tenten's father was a delight, and young Lee's mother had been  _very_  friendly, but the meal with Hyuuga Hiashi and his daughters had been fraught to say the least.

Kakashi looks grateful, and Gai orders himself chilled fruit juice as a reward. He can keep his rival company in sobriety and perhaps attract some of their mutual acquaintances to participate in the distraction as well.

Time passes quickly in good company, Gai and Kakashi are joined by Genma and move to a table. Raidou, Hayate, Yugao, and even Ebisu filter in as the evening progresses. According to Raidou, Iwashi is busy filling out paperwork and won't be joining them. According to Yugao, Asuma is busy lingering near the Hokage Tower waiting for Kurenai's team to finish their D-Rank for the day.

Ebisu is complaining loudly to Kakashi about an utterly appalling variation of the transformation jutsu Naruto has managed to teach the Hokage's grandson when someone interrupts with a polite, "Hatake-sensei—"

Kakashi nearly jumps out of skin and leaps from his seat into Gai's lap. Gai catches him on instinct and only manages not to tip out of his own chair thanks to years of core-strengthening exercises and Raidou's solid frame at Gai's back.

Raido himself is braced against the table in attempt to rise. Yugao and Hayate both reach for swords they aren't carrying but are abruptly distracted by one of Hayate's coughing fits. Ebisu pulls a kunai but stops himself from throwing it. Genma is so shocked he spits out his senbon at the poor soul who managed to sneak up on a table full of shinobi.

Gai whips his head around to follow the path of the needle as it flies through the air. Its target is an unfortunately familiar face. Ishida-sensei, whom Gai does not know personally but who is Lee's favored physician and one of Uzumaki Naruto's guardians, stands in the path of probable death and definite blindness. None of the shinobi at the table are in a position to react in time.

Ishida-sensei delicately catches the senbon in mid-air holding it at the base between thumb and forefinger. He lowers the needle and peers at the sharpened point. In the overhead light, Gai can see poison glinting at the tip. Genma shouldn't be chewing on poisoned needles no matter how much resistance he has to his own poisons. He really shouldn't be chewing on senbon at all. It's terrible for his teeth.

Ishida-sensei gazes at them through his glasses examining their frozen tableau. His face is neutral but Gai has a feeling the doctor is unimpressed by their reaction, which is understandable given the circumstances. An embroidered handkerchief appears in his free hand. Ishida-sensei wraps the senbon in it and places the bundle on the table.

"I apologize. It was not my intention to startle you," says Ishida-sensei.

Gai feels himself blush out of embarrassment, and he's not the only one. Ishida-sensei is a civilian. He shouldn't have been able to approach them at all without someone noticing him.

"You're fine," says Kakashi trying to sound casual.

He's turned around and is trying to looked relaxed in Gai's lap without resuming his former seat. Understandable, if uncomfortable for Gai as Kakashi is distressingly boney. Gai wouldn't want to return to a proven vulnerable position either.

However, Kakashi's voice is a touch too light, and Gai can feel Kakashi's pulse racing through the light grip he maintains. If his rival is attempting to regulate his biofeedback, then he's a doing a terrible job. Gai wonders when was the last time someone managed to sneak up on Kakashi in the village. Probably not since Uchiha Itachi left Konoha.

"Is there something you wanted, Ishida-sensei?" Gai's rival continues.

"Hatake-sensei," begins Ishida-sensei.

Gai can feel Kakashi tense further at the sound of his family name. That cannot be healthy. But Kakashi merely holds up a hand. "Please, sensei, I prefer Kakashi."

The doctor readjusts his glasses. They gleam unconsciously menacing in the light of the bar. Gai thinks Ebisu could only aspire to look so cool.

"Very well, Kakashi-sensei. The children insisted I stop on my way home to remind you about our dinner plans this evening. For some reason, they are under the impression you will be late," says Ishida-sensei.

Gai struggles to keep a straight face. For one, Kakashi's genin team have adapted to his relaxed schedule rather quickly. For another, the doctor could have sounded less like he was reminding Kakashi about a date. If Kakashi ever dated, he would never choose a civilian. Though the doctor's high-collared jacket cannot conceal his impressive musculature from Gai's professional gaze, it is clear that man is not a shinobi.

"Have no fear, Ishida-sensei," says Gai. "I shall insure my rival leaves for your abode in a timely fashion."

Another problem with having Kakashi in his lap is that it makes it far too easy for the man to jab one of his boney elbows into Gai's ribs. Gai bears the assault with dignity and only lets slip a quiet grunt.

The doctor looks dubious. "Thank you…"

"Maito Gai! Please, call me, Gai!" he says loudly into Kakashi's ear. Kakashi jabs him again.

"Yes, Lee-kun's jounin instructor," says Ishida-sensei.

The doctor's gaze hones in on Gai and for a moment, Gai feels a frisson of inexplicable fear. His entire body tenses in response.

Civilian or not, there is a decidedly dangerous person standing in front of Gai, and while he can grab Kakashi's weapons if need be, Gai is not in a position to defend himself. At his back he can feel the pressure building in Raidou, at his front Kakashi has yet to truly calm down, and trapped in the middle Gai himself cannot tell if he wants to fight or flee and is unable to do either effectively.

The moment passes as Ishida-sensei directs his gaze to Hayate, who is suddenly trying very hard to remain unobtrusive.

"Hayate-san, you missed your last appointment," says Ishida-sensei.

"I apologize, sensei," says Hayate not quite meekly but very close.

"Hayate-san, you are on a treatment  _regimen_. If you do not want to die, do not skip the next one," says Ishida-sensei in a voice like ice.

"I'll make sure he's there, sensei," says Yugao.

"Please do," says Ishida-sensei.

"No threats to pull out the big needles, sensei?" asks Genma half-jokingly. His hands are splayed out on the table. It's clear he wants to reach across and grab his senbon but doesn't want to remind the doctor that Genma almost killed him by accident.

"You are all active-duty shinobi. I do not want to give any of you more reason to  _avoid_  the hospital," says Ishida-sensei sounding thoroughly exasperated.

That is something of a surprise. All the medic-nin Gai know have no compunction against issuing threats of bodily harm to shinobi who fail to report for treatment. Perhaps that is part of the difference between a medic-nin and civilian doctor.

"I will take my leave. Please return to your conversation," says Ishida-sensei.

He bows slightly and walks away. Gai follows him with his eyes. Ishida doesn't move like a shinobi, but his gait and his bearing still suggest martial training of some sort. He slips past the shinobi entering the bar like a ghost. Gai wonders where the man trained.

"Alright, he's gone. Gai, get off," says Raidou.

Gai jolts enough to tip Kakashi off his lap. Kakashi glides up back into his chair looking like the move was intentional. Gai's rival is very cool that way. Gai straightens enough that Raidou can sit back down. The table settles into an awkward silence.

"Why didn't you sense him coming?" demands Genma as he finally snatches up his senbon.

"No chakra coils. No chakra," says Kakashi shortly. He still looks relaxed, but Gai know that's not the case.

"That's really true?" exclaims Ebisu. "I thought that the Hyuuga were being touchy about Uzumaki's placement."

"It's true," says Kakashi.

Gai supposes that explains why Lee arranges his check-ups for when Ishida-sensei is working the hospital clinic. Other medics have entered official cautions in Lee's medical file to prevent him from working as a shinobi. Twice, Gai has had to go all the way to the Hokage to get them removed.

"Why didn't you see him coming?" counters Kakashi. "He was wearing white!"

Gai recalls that doctor's jacket had a large blue cross along the front and back but was otherwise predominately white. Gai adds his glare to Kakashi's own. Gai has never had a jumpscare like that since becoming jounin, and Kakashi certainly didn't need to be rattled by one of his student's guardians right before their official introduction.

"He's a civilian. It's not like he stalks the room with killing intent!" protests Genma. That is a weak excuse when the civilian was wearing white and they all know it.

The shinobi bicker back and forth about who is at fault and who has missed other sneaking opponents until Gai has to shuffle Kakashi out the door. If his rival is liberal with his use of shunshin, then he'll probably make it to dinner on time.

Gai hopes that Kakashi's visit to the Uzumaki household will be a success. He has never paid much attention to the doctor or the fireworks maker before, but now Gai thinks he will start. As a taijutsu specialist, Gai wants to know where a civilian learned to move like that. And as Kakashi's eternal rival, he has an obligation to provide whatever support he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part one of (at least) three that are Gai's perspective on Kakashi during this story. (I have almost as many Kakashi feels as I do Sakura feels, but these ones were expected.) The three parts were originally going to be one chapter, but I decided to break them up into multiple pieces to avoid spoilers and awkward time jumps.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Please review!


	2. Eternal Rivals Train Together

"Yo, Gai."

Kakashi materializes beside Gai just as he reaches the midway point of his lap around the village. He's walking on his hands working through one of his more challenging training routes. Gai typically uses chakra to complete this track and wants to determine if it can be done entirely without.

If so, Gai will show the path to Lee during their next one-on-one training session. If not, Gai will make some adjustments. Or perhaps, he and Lee can work together to figure out the best version of the non-chakra route. That way Gai can give Lee another lesson in how to incorporate the environment when creating his own training routines.

"My eternal rival, what can I do for you this glorious day?" asks Gai.

Gai hasn't bothered to flip upright—handstands strengthen the core muscles!—and Kakashi has never minded Gai's eccentricities. Kakashi's own are usually much worse. Though at the moment, his latest Icha Icha purchase is nowhere to be seen.

Kakashi isn't the sort to rock on his heels when nervous, but the stretch of silence is its own indicator of discomfort. Gai is perfectly willing to wait his rival out. If Kakashi came seeking him, then whatever is bothering him has to be important.

"I understand that your team is entering the Chunin Exam. But would you consider having a joint training session before that happens?" asks Kakashi.

Gai mulls over the request. While shinobi are never at 100% on missions, there's a tremendous advantage in going into the exam without any major injuries including the psychological benefit of feeling ready. Gai doesn't expect Kakashi's team to actively seek to harm his students, but accidents happen during training, especially shinobi training. Then Gai has to account for the possibility of one team losing to the other and what effect a loss will have on their morale.

"Trying to scope out the competition before the exam begin?" asks Gai only half-joking.

Reconnaissance is an essential shinobi skill. But leading up to the Chunin Exam, teams from the same village try to spy on teams from other villages rather than each other. Surely, Kakashi hasn't forgotten that much since his own promotion to chunin.

"Team 7 won't be entering the Chunin Exam this cycle," says Kakashi.

Gai does not fall over, but it is a very near thing. If Kakashi isn't nominating Team 7, then he will be out of ANBU for at least another six months minimum, possibly for another year. Ever since the Fourth died, Kakashi's life has revolved around ANBU and serving the village to the best of his abilities. Even the Uchiha situation had only seen Kakashi sidelined for a week for a psychological evaluation. Everyone had assumed that Kakashi would try to shed his genin team at the first possible moment.

"Are they not ready?" asks Gai out of concern. Team 7 had completed a C-Rank mission that was reassigned as an A-Rank mission, but it was possible that Kakashi had done most of the heavy lifting.

"The kids are good for new genin," says Kakashi firmly. "And all three have specialities in which they can match low-level chunin. But I—" Kakashi hesitates ever-so briefly. Anyone less familiar with Kakashi might assume he is taking a breath if they notice the pause at all, but Gai knows better. Kakashi is conflicted about what he's going to say next. "—would like to see their skills develop further before entering them into the Chunin Exam."

Gai keeps his face even. It's a struggle because now is one of the few times he'd like to shout for joy, but he suspects that will drive Kakashi away. This is the first time in years that Gai has heard Kakashi talk about the future.

Apparently, Gai's silence is suspicious because Kakashi hastens to add, "And Sasuke and Naruto have both assumed positions as Clan Heads. They'll need extra time to learn their responsibilities."

"What!?" yelps Gai. This time he really does fall down, easing his collapse into a somersault, and bounding to his feet in one smooth motion. Kakashi claps politely as Gai sticks the landing.

"We had an exciting first mission outside the village," explains Kakashi.

"Yes," agrees Gai. For some reason, the first C-Rank of any Konoha shinobi always ends up more exciting than it should be. "I've heard rumors."

"Don't believe all of them. Zabuza and his apprentice are excellent houseguests and have never once suggested redecorating in blood," says Kakashi.

Gai's eyes widen involuntarily. It seems that Gai had incorrectly rejected the rumor of Team 7 bringing home an infamous missing-nin.

"Are they at your apartment?" asks Gai. He can't imagine Kakashi allowing foreign-nin into his private space no matter their circumstances.

Kakashi rolls his eye. "Zabuza and Haku are guests of the Uzumaki Clan. Ishida and Kurosaki agreed to let me stay at the house as an additional layer of security."

It seems the rumor that Kakashi had moved into his student's house was true as well. Though Gai suspects the part about Ishida-sensei and Kurosaki-san kidnapping Kakashi to have their wicked way with him is probably false. Gai decides not to think about it too much.

"Did you lose to a civilian in a swordfight too?" asks Gai instead. Sexual shenanigans aside, that was one of the more fantastic rumors being circulated among the jounin.

Kakashi plays it off by looking away but still says, "No one lost. Ishida-sensei made us stop since Zabuza and I were still recovering from Wave."

Gai isn't sure his ears are working correctly. Did Kakashi just admit that he and one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist had fought together against a civilian and hadn't managed an overwhelming victory? Surely not.

"Joint training," says Kakashi abruptly.

As Kakashi intends, Gai recalls the reason his rival approached him in the first place. "I do not think it would benefit my students to fight yours before the Chunin Exam. But perhaps in the month of training between the second and third stages?"

Kakashi nods. "That's understandable. I'll probably request another C-Rank mission. We should have more variety with the village occupied by the exam."

"My rival, do your best not to bring home any missing-nin while the Chunin Exam is ongoing," says Gai. "Konoha's security forces do not need any additional work."

"I'll tell Naruto no strays," drawls Kakashi. He pauses again. "Thanks for…"

Kakashi lazily waves a hand. It is a gesture Gai takes to mean "putting up with my shit" though his rival would never be uncool enough to say such a thing out loud.

Gai responds with a thumbs-up. "You are most welcome, my rival. I look forward to training with you and your team in the near future. For now, however, I must resume my task. Unless you wish to engage in challenge, that is."

"I'll let you get back to your training," says Kakashi lazily before he disappears in a swirl of leaves.

Once Gai is reasonably sure his rival is gone, he lets out a whoop of glee and indulges in a quadruple backflip before landing once more on his hands. Kakashi has decided to be a teacher to his genin team! This is fabulous news! It is exactly what Gai has been hoping for all these years.

Gai races forward in excitement. He will circle the village ten times on his hands. Then he will go find Lee and see if his student wishes to spar. Today Gai's flames of youth burn bright!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the transition chapter that wouldn't. But I hope it manages to convey some of the changes in Kakashi, even if Gai's perspective doesn't show us why those changes happen.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Please review!


	3. Eternal Rivals Eat Breakfast Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gai wants to make sure his Eternal Rival is okay after Team 7's most recent mission out of the village.
> 
> Turns out, Kakashi is more than okay.

Several months later, Gai makes the first of what will be many visits to the Uzumaki residence while in search of his Eternal Rival.

Gai wishes to consult with Kakashi about potential joint training between their teams before the next Chunin Exam. That’s the answer he gives to the few who dare ask why Gai is searching for the Copy-Nin, and it’s not a lie. But Team Kakashi has just returned from their first mission outside the village after the unfortunate journey to retrieve Tsunade. And while Gai has heard nothing that would indicate a problem, post-mission decompression can be just as difficult to handle as pre-mission nerves, even if nothing went wrong.

Kakashi is not at his own apartment despite the hour, which Gai belatedly realizes most people would consider early morning. Neither is Kakashi at the Memorial Stone nor is he at his father’s gravestone, which Kakashi visits whenever he has to choose between the successful completion of his mission or the survival of his teammates. (Gai does not imagine a C-Rank assigned to a genin team could go so horribly wrong as that, but the last time Team 7 went out together they brought back the Demon of the Mist, Momochi Zabuza. And now Gai’s desire to check-in on his Rival is Most Urgent!)  

Thinking of the Kiri-nin reminds Gai that Kakashi spent many nights at the home of young Naruto when Zabuza and Haku first came to the village. The pair of Kiri-nin have their own official quarters now. But it would not surprise Gai if Kakashi has stayed the night again to watch over two-thirds of his genin team. 

Gai spends little time in the civilian district of Konoha, but he knows exactly where Naruto’s house is. Every shinobi who was alive and serving twelve years ago made sure to know exactly where Naruto lives no matter how much Sandaime Hokage would have wished otherwise. With shunshin, it takes a bare handful of moment to reach the residence in question, and once outside Gai can sense the familiar chakra of his Eternal Rival coming from within the home.

Gai touches down outside the gate just as Ishida-sensei is leaving for work. Even in this unguarded moment, Gai notes that the man moves with perfect control over his body. Gai desperately wishes to know how long the doctor has been training and in what style. But despite Lee’s effusive praise of the man, part of Gai fears rousing this sleeping dragon. 

“Good morning, Gai-sensei,” says Ishida-sensei. He is watching Gai very carefully. He is not deploying the intimidating stare from their first interaction at the bar, yet Gai still imagines the doctor’s piercing gaze examining the depths of his soul. “What brings you here?”

“Good morning, Ishida-sensei!” says Gai brightly. He will not be deterred by a scary look or two. Most of his friends and acquaintances are generally considered frightening even by shinobi standards. Gai himself has a reputation as the (Beautiful) Blue Beast of Konoha. “I was hoping to find Kakashi here before I began searching the hospital.”

Ishida-sensei relaxes. He looks almost fond. Gai keeps his expression as friendly as possible as the feeling of intent in the air eases. It wasn’t intent to kill, but Gai knows the man would have tried to put him down if he felt Gai was a serious threat. Much of the village’s gossip has been focused on Kurosaki, understandable after the situation with Sasuke, but Gai needs to find out what people have been saying about the doctor. Lee is not an unbiased source.

“No need to search the hospital. Come inside.” Ishida-sensei turns around without complaint and guides Gai into the house. 

“We’re back,” he calls at the entrance.

“Did you forget something?” responds a voice from within.

“No,” says Ishida-sensei leading Gai deeper into the residence. “Kakashi-sensei has a guest.”

Gai follows the doctor into the dining area. Kakashi is seated at a low table across from Kurosaki-san. They’re both sipping from mugs of tea. The rest of their breakfast dishes pushed aside to be dealt with later. Naruto sits between them, ink and paper spread in front of him, scratching away at a design for some kind of modified exploding tag. The other occupants of the house have yet to rouse themselves after what was presumably a late night.

Kakashi is not wearing his face mask. It takes at least a minute for Gai process this information. Gai has walked in unannounced to Kakashi’s apartment at any and every hour of the day and night and, barring that one year the entire village was struck by the flu, never found Kakashi without his mask and usually in his uniform.

Now Kakashi’s mask hangs loose around his neck. He’s wearing a standard undershirt but also a loose pajama bottoms with a rainbow of henohenomoheji stitched into the cloth. His flak jacket is nowhere to be found, though he does have a few weapons strapped to his person.

Gai has never seen Kakashi so relaxed in his life.

“Good morning, Gai,” says Kakashi when the silence starts to stretch.

“Good Morning, my Eternal Rival!” declares Gai. He tries to keep his voice down for the sake of any children who are still sleeping but Kurosaki-san still flinches badly. It is difficult for Gai to remain quiet in the face of this amazing news. “I have come to ascertain for myself that your Flames of Youth burn with full vigor! And to discuss Joint Training between our Most Wonderful Genin Teams!”

“I’m fine,” says Kakashi. 

He rolls his visible eye to Naruto, who has perked up at the mention of joint training. Naruto is staring eagerly at his jounin-sensei’s face. He does not seem surprised by the bare skin or to comprehend the rarity of the sight, which tells Gai his rival’s unmasked face is a common occurrence in the Uzumaki household.

“Team 7 could use some practice against other potential chunin if they’re going to compete in the next exam,” admits Kakashi.

“WOO-HOO!”

A happy Naruto is much louder than Gai could ever hope to be. He leaps into the air and just avoids hitting his head on the ceiling, if only because he was fully seated beforehand. Upon landing, Naruto launches half-tackle half-hug that almost knocks Kakashi over.

“Thank you, Kakashi-sensei! Wait ‘til I tell Sasuke!” yells Naruto.

“Sasuke is still asleep—” Ishida-sensei doesn’t even finish before Naruto races out of the room. 

Gai can hear the boy’s progress up the stairs and across the second floor. There’s a bout of excited yelling, some much less excited shouting, and a loud crash followed by ominous silence.

“I’d better go check on them,” sighs Ishida-sensei.

Kurosaki rises to his feet. “I’ll take a look. You were on your way to work.”

Gai finds himself suddenly alone with Kakashi, who is resettling himself after Naruto’s well-meant attack. There’s nothing to be done for Kakashi’s hair but he straightens out his shirt, resets his weapons, and readjusts his eyepatch, worn for sleeping and much more comfortable than a hitai-ate. Gai sees the way Kakashi’s fingers brush against the edge of his mask and then pass it by.

“Young Naruto’s spirit veritably gleams with Flames of Youth!” exclaims Gai because otherwise he knows he will cry.

Kakashi isn’t wearing his mask which means Kakashi feels safe. Gai can feel the tears of joy threatening to spill across his face at the very thought, and he struggles to keep them in check. Gai was not sure that Kakashi would ever feel safe again after losing so many precious people at such a young age.

“Naruto has inherited an excitable personality,” says Kakashi. He sounds gruff but without the mask Gai can clearly see the fond smile on his rival’s face. For once, remembering Kushina hasn’t brought Kakashi more pain than joy.

It is entirely possible that Gai swoons, just a bit, at the sight. 

“Sit down before you fall down,” says Kakashi.

Gai drops as gracelessly as a jounin can into place at the table. He beams at Kakashi.

Kakashi eyes him suspiciously but doesn’t send Gai away or reach for the mask again. “So, joint training? My kids don’t have much experience against trained taijutsu users. But they’re damned impressive with ninjutsu and traps.”

Gai’s smile broadens. Kakashi just referred to his team as his  _ kids _ . Gai’s Eternal Rival has most assuredly passed through the harsh Winter of Loss into the Springtime of Youth. Gai has no doubt his old friend Spirit of Fire will only shine brighter from now on! And Gai will be there to see it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gai is very excited for his friend Eternal Rival! I tried to reflect more of Gai’s exuberancy in this chapter.
> 
> Also, there are a lot of things that happened between the last Gai chapter and this Gai chapter that I have not written about yet. I tried to reference some of them without being too obvious, but please understand that we have waved good-bye to the canon time-line at this point.
> 
> Henohenomoheji is the derp-face drawn on Japanese scarecrows. Kakashi means scarecrow. Ishida hand-stitched Kakashi some novelty pajamas because he has mad skills and a lot of stress. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
